Seven Wishes
by PyroPinkMonkey12
Summary: EDITED AND REUPLOADED! Haruka Hayashi was a normal girl until her life took a minor twist... Now she has to work for the bad guys, and has a bit of a distraction... Byakuya Kuchiki. Give it a read, it's better than it sounds!   Byakuya x OC.


**Alright, for those of you who actually read the previous piece of a fadoodle I had written and uploaded, I'm sorry. I rewrote the whole thing. Well, kinda.  
**

**I hated that plot, so I came up with a new idea. The character didn't change though, just her last name. :)**

**So yeah, hopefully I will finish this story. If I'm not too busy with school.**

_**Now, ON WITH THE STOREEEH~**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Oh dear. Once again, I have to follow the boring routine of my daily life.

I woke up. _Oh really? I thought you were dead._

I rubbed my eyes. _Those bags under your eyes are getting quite noticeable._

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. _More like stumbled._

Then, I took a shower, got dressed, and ate whatever my mom left for me on the table.

And finally, I left for school.

Oh how nice, to see my friends again. If only sensei wasn't such a bitch.

But anyway.

I'll explain a bit about me. My name is Haruka, Haruka Hayashi. I study at Karakura High School. Both of my parents work, so they're out for most part of the day. I don't like doing any extra-curricular activity, so I usually stay at home watching TV. Or something.

Well, I was walking down the busy streets of Karakura. Passing the bakery, I smiled and waved at Bachiko, the old lady who baked all of the best cakes on town. And then, I kept on walking. That was until I spotted a bright red ladybug flying beside me. I tried to grab it, but it went out of sight, flying behind me. As I turned around to catch it, I accidentally bumped into a cranky old man who looked like he´d been up all night and was late for work. Not so lucky, I guess. The bump made me fall on my butt, and now the ladybug was gone. It had vanished with the wind, no fair.

So I collected my things that hit the ground along with me, stood up, and thought_, Hm, I guess I should check the time, it feels like I'm a bit late._

I glanced down at my watch. Crap. I was 5 minutes late already! I better hurry.

Picking up my pace, I decided to take a shortcut, and walk through some old alley at the back of a very tall building. I ran through it, since darkness was creeping me out a little bit. Before I could completely cross it and get over to the side, I bumped into something, once again. Although this time, I couldn´t see what it actually was. Whatever it had been was gone now. There was nobody there but me.

So I tried to get past that exact same spot where I was stopped, but failed once again. Whatever was waiting in front of me was still there, but somehow invisible.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled desperately, suffering from a panic attack. Whoever it was, he or she was scaring the hell out of me.

My question received its reply quickly, and it wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I expected an evil chuckle, or a maniac's laughter, but no. It was a high pitched growl. More like a scream, perhaps.

"A-A-Are y-you the b-boogie man?" I croaked. My voice was leaving me, along with my bravery. I was afraid. I was alone. There was nobody here to ask for help.

Suddenly, I felt a big, enormous hand grabbing me and lifting me up, high in the air. The pain came along with this really weird pressure in my chest. It was something I'd never felt before. Oxygen left my lungs immediately. This, this _monster_ was strangling me. And for some reason, I could feel it, but I couldn't see it. I was floating in the air, and I knew that the blackness would arrive soon

The monster's grip loosened a bit, and I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, until it threw me against the wall of the building, it's claw slashing my shoulder in the way. My head hit the wall harder than it ever had anything, and I saw a vast amount of blood. Needless to say, the blackout was here.

* * *

**ALRIGHT!  
**

**Yup, got much better ideas, don't hate. I just hope everything works out this time. xD**

**AND UM, I think that's it!**

**P.S. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. All you have to do is give that bad boy below a little click!**

**So yeah, R&R! (:**

**Love, **

**~Duck.**


End file.
